Genuine Deception
by Katerineious
Summary: Kenshin and Hiko were sparring one afternoon and something went horribly wrong. Now master and apprentice are headed back to the Aoiya but they don't seem to be themselves. And look at what else just showed up at the inn.
1. Homeless

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Rurouni Kenshin.

This is an idea that I've wanted to try for a long time. I don't know if its going to be any good or not. It's supposed to be funny, but I'm not really adept at writing humor. Rated for language and adult situations in future chapters (if there are any).

* * *

Chapter 1: Homeless

"Faster!" There was a steely clang as two swords clashed together and then a splash as the smaller of the combatants was flung to the ground. The tall muscular man that remained standing flung his long dark hair back over his shoulder. "You're a disgrace to Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. You've mastered the succession move but you're still no match for me."

"Master, how can I hope to defeat you?" Kenshin asked as he stood and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"You can't. Your smaller body will never be able to harness the strength that mine holds. However you should be able to defend well enough to call it a draw. Was I wrong to expect that much?"

"Can we stop now? We've been out here all day."

"Quit whining!"

"But master, I'm exhausted. I'm not as young as I once was."

"And I am? Attack again!" Hiko could feel his uncontrolled anger boiling beneath the surface of his skin.

Amber eyes sought out a pair of onyx ones. Somewhere in Kenshin's mind it registered that his master's eyes were supposed to be black and he was seeing red, but his Battosai instincts were in control of his body now and paid it no mind. He attacked the larger man with a move that would have finished any other opponent instantly. He was shocked as his master read the attack and charged to counterattack before Kenshin's move could connect. In their anger and exhaustion they both fueled their attacks with their ki and unleashed everything.

There was a harsh metallic crash as if two cannon balls had collided midair. The two fighters lay on their backs in the dirt, still except for the rising and falling of their chests as they breathed heavily. Bright yellow and red eyes were wide open, starring straight up to the sky. Their swords were forgotten feet away from where the impact had occurred.

"_Shit, Kenshin, what did you do?"_

"_Me! I didn't do anything! I thought your 'perfect training' allowed you to fend off all my attacks!"_

"_It does! What attack were you trying to use?"_

"_I don't remember, my head hurts."_

"_Quit complaining. Let's go back to my cottage and nurse these injuries before you go back to the Aoiya. I don't want Kaoru coming up here because I damaged her husband."_

"_Aw, Master, you do care."_

"_Shut it!"_

"_Um, Master?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why can I see myself?"_

"_Huh? You must have hit your head harder than I thought."_

"_Sit up Master, tell me what you see."_

"_Guh. I see you and me lying there breathing heavily, what of it?"_

"_Don't you think it's a bit odd that we can see ourselves?"_

"_Wait, I can see both our bodies! Kenshin, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here."_

"_Right where?"_

"_By this big rock with the weird flower growing on it. Can't you see me?"_

Hiko saw a faint red shimmering by said rock. _"Shit!"_

"_What's wrong, Master?"_

"_Kenshin, can you see me?"_

"_Of course I can, you're lying over there."_

"_No, I mean can you see __**me**__. You said you're by that rock but your body is across the clearing. Look for a black shimmer. Almost like smoke."_

"_Huh? Oh, you mean like the one by the edge of the river?"_

"_That's the one."_

"_That's you, Master?"_

"_Yes, and you are nothing more than a red blur next to that rock."_

"_How?"_

"_I'll explain later. We need to hurry and get back to our bodies before they actually awaken."_

"_Awaken? Who's going to wake up if not us?"_

"_Kenshin, after all these years are you going to sit, stand, __**float**__ there and tell me that you are the only being that resides in your body?"_

"_What? Of course I . . . oh wait, you mean Battosai?"_

"_Who else would I mean?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?"_

"_Just get your ass over here!"_

"_Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming!" _There was now a black shimmer floating above Hiko's resting body and a red one above Kenshin's. _"What do we do, Master?"_

"_We need to find a way to get back into our bodies. Let me think for a moment."_

The red shimmer moved over to the black one and looked over his master's physical form. _"Um, Master, why are you're eyes red. They're usually black."_

"_What color are Battosai's eyes?"_

"_Yellow. So?"_

"_So why do you think mine are red?"_

"_Like . . . wait . . . you have a Battosai, too?"_

"_Yeah, I do, but unlike yours, mine was never in the public eye long enough to earn a name of his own."_

"_Oh. So what do we do?"_

"_I have no idea. I don't know how they were even able to force us out, much less how we are to get back in."_

"_I thought you knew __**everything**__, Master."_

"_I said I know __**almost**__ everything. There's a difference." He moved across the clearing to his apprentice's body, the red shimmer following the black. "Besides, this has never happened to me. I didn't know that this sort of thing was possible."_

"_I guess it is. Unless we're having some really odd dream."_

"_Trust me, my dreams don't include you."_

"_So what do we—"_

"_Back up, Kenshin! Quickly, follow me!"_

The two shimmers moved away from their bodies and watched in horror as they began to sit up. _"Um, Master . . ."_

"_I know, Kenshin. I see it, too. Now just sit there and be quiet, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"Ugh, my head," a cold voice said from the body of the redhead.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" a deeper one answered it.

"Yeah." He used his hands to help him to get to his feet shakily. "Do you know how we were able to get complete control of the bodies?"

"No idea." The larger of the two managed to stand as well. "I can sense them, but the ass is not inside here with me as he usually is. He's . . . distant."

"I know. That imbecile I share my body with is gone as well. Oh, well, I'm not complaining."

"Me either." He walked to where their swords were and picked them up. He sheathed Winter Moon before handing the sakabato back to the redhead. "I'll never understand this sword."

"Me either. It's that dumb rurouni's wish that I carry it. So I do." He turned his head and looked down the mountain.

"What's wrong?"

"I have people waiting for me down there. I'm going to need to maintain the rurouni image if I'm to go back to them."

"So don't go back."

"It's not that simple. I've got a wife and son at the Aoiya."

"I only knew about the woman. How old is he?"

"Four."

"Tiny like you were?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's go."

"Go? You're coming, too?"

"I'm not staying up here in seclusion like that ass of a hermit does. Besides one of those ninjas down there thinks I'm irresistible. I don't believe it's right for me to refuse the attentions of a woman that desires me."

"I think it would be selfish of you to do so. Let's go before it gets dark."

The red and black shimmers had watched all this in silence, anger making the colored clouds vibrate vigorously. Both were angry at having been kicked out of their bodies by their alternate personalities.

"_Master, we have to follow them!" _The black shimmer seemed to swallow the red one for a moment and then floated beside him again. "_Ow! Master that hurt! Why does it feel like you just hit me?"_

"_Because I just did, you idiot!"_

"_But you don't have a body. How did you do it?"_

"_It's not my fault if you don't know how to control your spiritual energy. I don't understand how that could be when you finished your training properly, but oh, wait, you didn't!"_

"_I'm not in the mood for it, Master!"_

"_I wasn't in the mood for any of this! First, you show up on surprise visit and don't even bring the brat along for me to see! Then, you can't even keep up with me in a sparring match! And finally, I lose my body! Let's see, it's been a great day!"_

"_Can we please just follow them before they hurt somebody?"_

"_Yeah, but not in this form. We won't be able to keep up."_

"_Then what do you suppose we do?"_

"_We take the shape of an animal that can get us down the mountain, through the town, and into the Aoiya."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like this." _The black cloud shivered and shook violently before solidifying and taking on a definite shape. He looked to where the red blur was hovering inches away.

"_Aw, Master, you so look cute."_

_

* * *

_

So that's Chapter 1. I'm still not sure about this story so if I get enough interest I'll keep it going.


	2. Searching

So I'm still not satisified with this chapter but I wanted to post something. I got a little writer's block in addittion to getting really discouraged with writing for a bit. The file for one of my other stories, "Seduction Beneath Darkness" got corrupted and I lost twelve pages of chapter 2. So if any one you are reading that one I honestly have no idea when it will be updated.

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed on the first chapter and encouraged me to continue.

* * *

Chapter 2: Searching

"_Aw, Master, you so look cute."_

"_I am not __**cute**__. Let it be known that Hiko Seijuro XIII __**is-not-cute.**__" _The pair of black eyes that glared up at the red cloud floating above them were almost lost in the black fur of the face that held them.

"_Wait until the girls see you; we'll talk about it then."_

"_Whatever. Just change."_

"_How?"_

A small growled resonated from the chest of Hiko's new form. _"Just concentrate. Think about what you need to become and then become it. Simple even for you." _He watched the red shimmer above him shake and vibrate but not transform. _"Hurry up."_

"_I am hurrying!"_

"_Hurry faster."_

"_I could focus better if you left me alone."_

"_Just do it!"_

The red shimmer began vibrating again. _"Have I ever told you how irritating you are?"_

"_Multiple times."_ He watched as the shaking continued and the cloud became less transparent. _"You're getting there. Keep concentrating." _The vibrations quickened and the red became more and more solid until another form stood next to Hiko's on the ground. _"See, that wasn't so hard."_

"_So you say."_ Kenshin turned his head around, examining his new body. His fur was long and red where his master's was black. He noticed that Hiko's fur was longer, but his tail was much fluffier. He lifted a paw up to his new face and flipped it over before flexing his claws.

Hiko took the few steps over to Kenshin and swatted him to the ground easily. Even in this form Hiko was still larger than his apprentice. _"C'mon, we don't have anytime to waste."_

"_Why cats?"_ Kenshin asked as he rolled back onto his four feet.

"_I already told you. We need to get down the mountain quickly and be in shape of an animal that will be able to get through Kyoto. Dogs are faster, but much larger and not nearly as stealthy. Or clean."_

"_You're afraid of getting dirty, Master?"_

"_Not really but it is easier to get closer to humans if you're not covered in filth. Especially humans that spend their days cleaning an inn."_

"_Oh, okay."_

"_So can we go now?"_

"_Yeah."_ Hiko turned and walked away from the red cat. Kenshin tried to take a step and found that he wasn't as coordinated on four legs as he was on two. He tried again and the movement was still jerky and extremely awkward to his new body. It was more like a lunge than a step. He glared at his master's gracefully retreating back.

"_Walk like an animal, not a person, idiot,"_ Hiko called back to Kenshin without stopping.

* * *

Kenshin and Hiko were darting through the crowded streets of Kyoto, desperate to reach the Aoiya before their other halves did. They were just emerging from yet another dead end and if possible Hiko was in a fouler mood than before.

"_You spent enough time in this damn city when you were younger, one would be under the impression you would know your way around better!" _he snapped.

"_That was twenty years ago! You're the one that still lives here!"_

"_Yeah, well, I don't see it worthy of my time to traipse around in this wretched place!"_

"_Thanks for reminding me just how anti-social my master is, I had almost forgotten! How anyone can bear to tear themselves away from his charming personality I will never understand!"_

"_Shut up and get us there!"_

"_What do you think I've been trying to do? I'm doing the best I can! I told you I don't remember they city very well and what I do remember looks so different from this angle that it isn't doing me one bit of good!"_

The two master swordsmen turned feline were attracting some very strange looks from the city dwellers as they watched a large black cat and a smaller red one rush through the streets apparently carrying on a very heated discussion. Luckily for them, they pair was too distracted to care what attention they were attracting or Hiko might have been tempted to test the sharpness of his new claws.

"_Just because the angle is different doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to find your way!"_

"_You're so helpful!"_

"_Hey! I got us down here didn't I?"_

"_Any idiot could find his way __**down **__a mountain!"_

"_Not the idiot that wanted to go in the opposite direction of Kyoto once we got there!"_

"_I told you everything looks different from down here!"_

"_You're not that much shorter than you are in your human form! That's no excuse!"_

"_AAARRRGGGHHH!"_

"_It seems as though I have struck a nerve," _Hiko said maliciously. Harassing his pupil was definitely taking some of the edge off.

"_When have you not struck a nerve? All you do is piss people off! It must be your mission in life!"_

"_No, apparently my mission in life is to clean up my idiot apprentice's messes! Over and over I have to solve problems you create!"_

"_Don't blame this all on me!"_

"_Who else should I blame it on? If you had finished your training when you were supposed to none of this would ever have happened!"_

"_So you'd rather be dead?"_

"_I wouldn't be a cat running blindly through Kyoto trying to find one inn so I coulddiscover a way to get my body back!"_

"_You've been to the Aoiya before! Since you're so brilliant, **Master**, why don't you lead us?"_

"_Because some idiot didn't tell me how to get there the first time and I wandered all over Kyoto before I caught a glimpse of Fuji and knew where to head!"_

There was an absurd amount of foot traffic that had stopped by this point to make way for the two cats that left a horde of snarls and hisses in their wake. As they ran through the parted crowd a cry of "Momma! Momma, look!" reached Kenshin's ears. Kenshin stopped and spun around to search for owner of the voice.

"_We don't have any time to waste!" _Hiko snapped when he realized his apprentice had stopped.

"_I heard Kenji."_ Kenshin took a few steps as if in a daze. _"This way . . ."_ Hiko grunted and ran behind his student as they searched for Kenji.

Not as fast as they were in their normal forms, it took the pair a few minutes to locate Kenji. With him they found Kaoru, Misao, and Mikio, Misao and Aoshi's son. Kenji and Mikio, only half a year apart in age, were playing in the dirt as their mothers talked to a shop owner. Kenshin slowed his pace and calmly walked over to his family.

Kenshin had made a beeline for Kaoru but three quarters of the way there found himself suspended in the air by a tiny pair of arms. He turned his head to see his son's face and snuggled into his arms, trying to hug him back. The boy squealed in delight at not being rejected by the animal and captured his mother's attention.

"Kenji, what did you find?" She was smiling as she walked over to her son, intent on not ruining his fun.

"Kitty," he said proudly.

Kaoru reached down to pet Kenshin and he purred loudly. He didn't try to leave his son's arms because he didn't want to upset him, but he desperately wanted to get to Kaoru. "He's a very pretty kitty, isn't he?"

"Um-hm," Kenji said with a nod and a smile. Kenshin purred louder as Kaoru's fingers scratched under his chin. His eyes were closed and Kaoru hadn't seen the color of them.

A few feet away Mikio and Hiko were starring at each other. It was obvious the boy wanted to hold the black cat the way his friend was holding the red one, but wouldn't go get him on his own. Misao had come up behind her son and saw his dilemma. Paying no mind to Hiko's scowl she scooped him into her arms and knelt in front of her son.

Mikio, so like his father, squealed like Kenji had in a rare moment of showing emotion. Misao smiled and passed Hiko to Mikio's arms. He held the animal carefully and was petting his head softly. Hiko didn't like the treatment but he dealt with it passively.

Kaoru and Kenji walked over to Misao and her son. Kenshin was nestled comfortably in Kenji's arms and couldn't help but laugh at his master's predicament.

"_Aw, Master, he likes you,"_ he said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Hiko growled. _"I don't see you in a better situation!"_

"_I'm fine. You should be glad that somebody likes you"_

"_I don't care. I just want to get my body back."_

"_Can you just play nice so they'll take us back with them?"_

"_What do you think I'm doing? I let him pick me up didn't I?"_

"Momma!" Kenji whined as he hugged Kenshin to his chest tightly.

"You have to ask Aunt Misao. We're staying with her."

Kenji rushed to her and buried his face in the skirt of her kimono now that she was standing again. "Please, Aunt Misao! Please let me keep him!" His voice was muffled against the fabric and Kaoru and Misao couldn't help but laugh.

Misao reached down and tousled his hair. "I don't mind, Kenji, but don't you think you need to ask Mikio if he wants to bring his new friend home, too?"

Kenji pulled away from her and turned to his friend. "Do you wanna bring your kitty home, too?"

Mikio's face was calm but his mother knew he was ecstatic at the thought of bringing the animals back with them. He nodded to Kenji and looked up at his mother.

Kaoru walked over to Kenji and scooped him up into her arms, catand all. Kenji yawned as placed his head on her shoulder. "I think it's naptime."

"No, Momma," Kenji said sternly.

Instead of answering him Kaoru just started following Misao who was holding Hiko with one arm because Mikio couldn't carry the large cat and walk at the same time. He held onto his mother's hand but when his place slowed because he was tiring she put the animal back into his arms and pulled him into hers. Both boys were asleep in minutes.

* * *

The small group reached the Aoiya over half-an hour later. Kaoru and Misao put Kenji and Mikio upstairs to finish their nap and left the cats with them. Hiko lay between the two boys and Kenshin curled onto of his son's side protectively.

The two mother's went downstairs and found an unhappy Aoshi waiting for them. "Misao, why did you bring those animals back here?"

"Because they boys found them and wanted to keep them. They're really affectionate for cats."

"Get rid of them."

"But—"

"No, Misao. I am allergic to those animals and I will not suffer because of them."

"No. You get to explain to your son why his new pet his being taken away."

"Fine."

"And you're not waking them up to do it! You can wait until they finish their nap!" she snapped at him and hurried from the room with Kaoru right behind her.

Okina walked over to the ninja, having witnessed the entire event. "I can see it in your eyes, Aoshi. You can't understand why she is so upset with you."

"It's just a couple of cats."

"It's more than that. You're about to break her son's heart and as a mother she wants to stop that from happening at all costs."

"I can't allow him to keep the animal."

"He's only four years old. What's a little sneezing compared to your son's happiness?"

"I've made my decision."

* * *

Almost two hours later Kenji and Mikio made there way downstairs and into the kitchen. Their eyes were still heavy with sleep as they searched for someone to give them a snack. Kaoru and Misao were in the kitchen drinking tea with Okon and Omasu. Kenshin was again in Kenji's arms, purring softly. Hiko was trailing dutifully beside Mikio and when the boys stopped moving, he placed himself in front of the Mikio's feet.

Mikio rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and Misao went over to him. 

"Did you have a good nap?" He nodded.

"Aunt Misao, I'm hungry," Kenji said as he tugged on her sleeve.

Misao laughed and tousled the sleepy boy's hair. "Why don't you and Mikio go see what Aunt Omasu made for you."

The boys trudged across the room where Omasu was waiting for them. "I made a special treat for you today!" She had a platter in her hand and bent down to their level before removing the cloth.

"OHAGI!" both boys shrieked in delight.

"Yes, now come sit over here," she said before leading them to a small table away from the adults.

Kenji ran to his mother and dumped the cat into her lap without a word before scurrying back across the room. Kaoru smiled as Kenshin curled into a ball on his wife's lap and purred loudly as she lavished her attentions on him.

Hiko remained with the two boys who were enjoying their sweet snack. He lay on the floor beneath the table and settled down to wait for something to happen.

To say that Hiko and Kenshin were nervous would be an understatement. They were both dreading when their bodies would be showing up with none to pleasant personalities controlling them. They weren't speaking to each other because they didn't want the others to think they were anything but normal cats and normal cats don't make as much noise as they did earlier.

The next instant Kenshin's head snapped up and he glared towards the door where he could feel Aoshi's ki coming from, but for some reason he wasn't happy to see the ninja.

Aoshi entered the room and walked over to where the two boys were still eating. Mikio jumped up and gave his father a sticky hug. Aoshi looked down at his son before speaking to him. "Mikio, the cats that you brought home are going to have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I am allergic to them."

"What's al-er-jic?" Mikio asked, straining to say the syllables.

"Allergic means that if I spend too much time around the cats they will make me sick."

"Cats make you sick?"

"No, just their fur. It's time for them to leave. Where is the black one?" Mikio pointed under the table and Aoshi reached underneath and grabbed Hiko who had a most unpleasant look on his furry face.

Kenji had watched this passively thinking that only Mikio's cat would be taken away, but when Aoshi picked Kenshin up an walked out of the room Kenji jumped up and ran after him screaming.

Kaoru and the others were in shock as they followed his mother to get the boy. They found him standing outside with the red cat in his arms fighting off Aoshi. It was apparent that Aoshi's patience was waning and Kaoru bent down and pulled Kenji into her arms.

Aoshi reached to take the animal out of the boys arms but he snapped his teeth in an attempt to bite the large man. Kenshin was growling at his friend and Aoshi took a step back dumbfounded.

Kaoru's voice was soft as she tried to comfort her son. "Kenji, the kitty can't stay here. You don't want Uncle Aoshi to get sick do you?"

"MINE!"

"Kenji, it'll be okay. We can get you another cat when we go home. Would you like that?"

"NO! MINE!"

Aoshi tried to take the cat out of Kenji's arms and this time Kenji succeeded in latching his teeth into the ninja's hand. 

"Kenji, you've never thrown a tantrum like this and I know that your father won't be happy when he finds out you've misbehaved," his mother scolded after getting him to release Aoshi.

Kenji tightened his grip on the cat and struggled enough to get Kaoru to put him down. He took a few steps away from her and looked Aoshi dead in the eyes. Aoshi noted the change in color and knew to tread carefully. Kenji was still shouting in hopes that loudness would get the adults to listen to him. "MY DADDY!"

They all stared down at him with shock on their faces. Kenshin whipped his head up to look at the determination on his son's face as he spoke to Hiko. _"Do you think he knows?"_

"_It seems that he does."_

"_But how can he?"_

"_I'm not sure. He's a smart kid, but how he can recognize you—"_ Hiko jumped behind Kenji and looked down the street. _"Shit!"_

"What are you shouting for, Kenji? I'm right here," a voice called from behind them.

Kaoru turned around and let out a sigh of relief thinking that Kenshin's presence would solve the problem. "Kenshin, I'm so glad you're here. And Mister Hiko, too. It's good to see you again." She turned back to her husband. "Kenshin, deal with your son."

Battosai took a few steps towards Kenji who glared up at him with hatred in his eyes. "Not Daddy," he said fiercely.

* * *

DILEMMA: I need a name for Hiko's Battosai personality. Open to any and all suggestions becuase I have no idea.

Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC. Please review for this chapter to keep the story going. Again, all suggestions are wonderful!


End file.
